Lost Love
by Fighter23
Summary: "Shooting Star" rewrite. Instead it's in season 3 and it's Rachel in the bathroom instead of Birttany. Not as much implied Samchel as I would llike but is still a Samchel. Read the whole thing! Even author's note in beginning. Story better than summary. WARNING: INVOLVES SCHOOL SHOOTING LIKE EPISODE


**Hey guys. So if you haven't seen Shooting Star yet, I wouldn't read this. That episode made me cry and shake. I was scared to leave my room, and to even go to sleep. It really traumatized me. I know they showed the disclaimer in the beginning (which also freaked me out), but I didn't think it was that bad. But anyways, I give a huge Bravo to Ryan Murphy and all the people in the lockdown scene. Their acting was amazing and realistic. Anyway this is a Evanberry fanfic. What if instead of Brittany in the bathroom hiding, it was Rachel? And what if it was an actual shooting?**

"Alright guys let's get started." Mr. Shuester clapped, and behind his loud clap was a gunshot. Everyone in the room stopped smiling and started to be quiet. _BANG!_ There it was again. This time what was behind it were screams.

"Everyone just spread out and hide, just spread out and hide. Just find a place to spread out and hide." He frantically as Coach Bieste turned off the lights. Santana sat next to Brittany clutching her hand, Mike was next to Puck and Sam, Quinn was cuddling against Finn starting to cry, Artie was helped out of his chair and was sat on the floor, and Kurt and Blaine were hugging each other, along with Mercedes. The only thing you could hear was the sounds of kids screaming and doors closing. At one point it was complete and utter silence.

"Are we even sure it was a gun sh-?" Blaine started to ask but got cut off with "Shh!"

Then Brittany let out a small cry.

"Hey-Hey guys, guys, guys. Start texting, tweeting, let everyone know what going on. But don't tell them were here alright? Shooters have smart phones too." Mr. Shuester instructed. They nodded and started doing whatever they could.

"Look guys we're just gonna stay here. We got no where to be, we don't know what's out ther-."

"Shh" Artie whispered as he heard footsteps. The silence again. Then the vibration of Quinn's phone.

"Shh" Finn told her as she turned it off

"I love you guys." Will said. As they kept on texting, and tweeting there was a knock at the door. The door knob started to shake frantic.

"LET ME IN! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" A voice screamed at them and another gunshot went off. Finn covered Quinn's mouth. Santana put Brittany's head on her shoulder. Mike and Puck put their hands on their knees and put their heads on top.

"It's okay. Shh. It's okay." Mr. Shue whispered to them. Sam started to crawl to the piano, where Bieste and Will were.

"Sam? What are you doing? Sit down!" They ordered him but all he did was stand up.

"I have to go. Rachel's in the bathroom and she might not know what to do."

"Sam, Sam. Sit down!" Will ordered him as he pushed him down to sit. Sam just quietly put his head back thinking about Rachel.

"Tina isn't here either." Blaine said.

In the bathroom Rachel was standing on the top of one of the toilets. She was wearing jeans, sneakers, and Sam's letterman jacket. Her hair was is a ponytail without the bangs. She was terrified. She was crying and started sniffling. All she could do was cry, look down, and hope that she and everyone would be okay. The halls were empty except for the kid who brought the gun to school Oliver Garcia. Apparently he wanted to get rid of the bullies, so he brought a gun to school. Back in the choir room, Quinn was frantically texting somebody.

"Who are you texting?" Santana asked her curious.

"My mom. She went to meet the lunch ladies about something." Quinn explained, starting to cry more. "There's a back way out when you leave the kitchen. Where is she?" Quinn cried whispering. In the lunchroom, there was Judy Fabray against a wall sitting down watching her phone vibrate in the distance, crying worried for her daughter.

"I don't know why she's not answering me." Quinn said hysterically.

"No one's gonna hurt your mom. Everyone likes her." Santana said remembering the time in middle school Judy brought brownies to the bake sale. Santana started to hug Quinn crying. When they pulled away Quinn ran to Kurt and started to hug him. Sam got up again.

"Mr. Shuester I have to go. Rachel's in danger, I have to go get her." Sam told him. It became, Sam saying "I don't care!" and Mr. Shuester and Coach Bieste saying "No Sam!" Shannon and Will had to hold Sam back from the door. Sam started to yell and Mr. Shuester had to put his hand over his mouth. Sam started to cry as he was being held back.

"Sam! Listen! You are putting peoples lives in danger. Look at this." Coach Bieste said as she showed him everyone's scared faces. "Look at them! Sam, it's okay." She said as he started to cry again. Sam sat down next to Artie who patted his back. Back in the lunchroom, Judy was crying even more knowing Quinn wasn't with her. In the bathroom, Rachel was still standing there crying and hoping Sam was okay. Outside, there were police cars and school buses everywhere.

"Principal Figgins! I need to go back inside! Glee is there and everyone is inside the choir room" Tina followed him.

"They need to go in a give their clear!" He yelled at her. She stopped following him and started to cry. Meanwhile, in the choir room, Artie had turned on a video camera.

"Artie, what are you doing?" Blaine asked him.

"If we don't make it out of here people need to see this. Does anyone have anything they want to say?" Artie asked at Blaine put his head back down.

"Yeah." Kurt said as Artie turned the video camera on him. "I love you dad. Thanks for like, everything and I know I don't always let you know. But you mean a lot." Quinn came on next.

"There's a fake bottom to my desk drawer." She said crying. "If you look under it, uh, there's a journal with a bunch of songs that I wrote. I never told anyone but I'm really proud of them." Puck came on after.

"Uh, mom, little sis, Beth, I love you guys." Puck said and you could see tears mark down his face. Artie tried to show Sam next.

"Artie turn it off." Sam whispered trying to keep calm.

"Sam….." Artie whispered trying to get his attention. Instead Sam looked at him and turned off the camera. Back in the stalls, there was Rachel standing there on top of the toilet scared for her life. She heard the door open. Her eyes got big. She started to cry again as she looked through the crack. She held her breath. The person stopped in front of the bathroom.

"Rachel.." He said. She let out her breath shakily.

"Mr. Shue." She said as she got off the toilet and opened the stall to see he was there. She gave him a hug and started to cry as he said it was alright. Walking out of the bathroom, she was behind him. A person from the SWAT team was there and gave them a clear to go into the choir room. As she was walking in, the SWAT team member accidentally pulled the trigger of his gun and caused it to hit something. He thought it was nothing so he once again gave them the clear to go in the choir room. What he didn't see was Rachel's face in pain. When Rachel walked in Sam stood up and gave her a hug as she cried. When they stopped hugging he saw his arm and hand was bloody.

"Rachel what happened?" He asked referring to his bloody arm. She took off his jacket to see that there was a bullet in her shoulder.

"Oh my god." He exclaimed shocked.

"It hurts." She cried.

"You'll be alright. I promise." He said as they sat down and he lied her down his legs. Mike took her hand and squeezed it. The silence happened again and they only thing they heard were doors opening and people walking. They all sighed of relief. Bieste turned on the light and as they hugged each other they looked at Rachel who was still crying. They got her in an ambulance and Sam rode in the back with her. When they were at the hospital, after Rachel's surgery Sam went into her room.

"I thought I lost you." Sam said as he hugged her gently, because of the bullet wound.

"Me too. I love you so much." Rachel told him as they kissed.

Mercedes: "Anyone whoever watches this, never stop being yourself"

Brittany: "Mom and dad I just want to let you know that I love you, and this has been the best year of my life. Even though it doesn't really look like it."

Artie: "I just want to say that, I have had the past experience of my entire life in here and I love these people more than anything."

Sam: "Mom, Dad I love you guys and there's an engagement rig in my locker. _**Please go give it to Rachel**_"


End file.
